


Warm Coffee and Sweatshirts

by jessi_08



Series: Home [11]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Colds and Sweatshirts. Alex wakes up to Tobin in her favorite sweatshirt again and two cups of coffee. It's her favorite way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Coffee and Sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone but is a sequel to Colds and Sweatshirts.

Alex stretched, going to pull Tobin closer to her but coming up empty. She yawned, opening her eyes to find the bed and room empty, reaching up to Tobin’s pillow she felt around for a note. The midfielder had a habit of leaving notes to tell Alex where she had gotten off to. When her hand crumpled some paper she smiled and pulled the note to her face so she could read it. 

‘Went to get some coffee, be back soon. Love you’

Alex smiled setting the note on her nightstand before grabbing Tobin’s pillow and snuggling into it. She was glad they had made up two years ago and were back together, she couldn’t see anyone else in her life besides Tobin. Alex was barely back asleep when she heard the door open and she peeked an eye out to see Tobin walking in with two cups of coffee, wearing Alex’s favorite sweatshirt. She smiled as she moved to sit up, pulling the woman to her.

“Morning,” Alex husked and Tobin smiled leaning down kissing her.

“Morning, I come with the offering of coffee,” 

“You’re my favorite,” Alex grinned taking the warm cup from Tobin. Alex pulled Tobin till Tobin was straddling her in the bed, Alex leaned in and kissed Tobin. “Thank you for the note,”

“Always Lex,” Tobin smiled resting her forehead against Alex’s. “I don’t want you worrying,” 

“You stole my sweatshirt again,” Alex pointed out and Tobin looked down and laughed.

“I guess I did,”

“It really does look better on you,” Alex said and Tobin smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I’m still a bigger fan of UNC babe,”

“I’m slowly converting you,” Alex smirked and Tobin laughed, shaking her head.

“I’ll never betray my Tar Heels like that,” She said and Alex pouted.

“But Toby… how will our kids decide what school to go to? They’re supposed to go to my alma mater,” Tobin grinned at the thought of their kids, the ones that they’d have one day. The ones that right now were hypothetically but both knew were really real to them. The ones that Tobin would make sure followed in her footsteps.

“Ain't happening Lex, UNC or bust,” Tobin chuckled and Alex narrowed her eyes at her, tugging at the sweatshirt.

“I lied you can’t wear it now,” She grumbled.

“Anything you say, love,” Tobin laughed, pulling the sweatshirt over her head, Alex’s eyes went wide, she wasn’t expecting that to be the only thing Tobin had on. Now she sat in bed with a half-naked Tobin straddling her. Tobin smirked at Alex’s reaction. “You ok there Lex? Seem a little flustered,”

“I’m ok,” Alex said weakly and Tobin leaned in kissing her.

“Thank you for the sweatshirt,” Tobin said going to get up but Alex put her hands on Tobin’s bare hips, pulling her back to her.

“Sorry, um… you can borrow it whenever you want Tobs,” Alex said, her hands running up Tobin’s sides. “It looks better on you anyway,” 

“I’ve heard that before,” Tobin said, she took the coffees setting them on the nightstand by the note she had left and turned her full attention to Alex. “I personally think it looks better on the floor,” She tilted Alex’s chin up, kissing her as she pushed Alex down onto the bed.

“I do too,” Alex gasped out as Tobin started kissing a path down Alex’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this one! I might do a few more one-shots based off this one not sure yet.


End file.
